Deja Vu with a song?  Axel Oneshot
by Mizume2
Summary: I was just going along with my day, until my ipod headphones sung me my favourite song, Melt by  Hatsune Miku ; then suddenly my day turned out just like the music video . Written by iiNinjatoaster .


"Ugh" I groaned, 'why does the sun have to ruin my perfect sleep, i was dreaming if him again,' i thought as i rolled over in my very comfy queen-sized bed, to stare at my alarm clock; it stared back with a bright 7:36 in a bold red font.

"Aww shit! You win this staring match Mr. Alarm clock!" I said as I jumped out of bed and ran towards my closet to pick out an outfit for today's visit to hell- i mean school. I quickly turned on my radio to the weather network.

"Today's forecast will be sunny with a small breeze~ " The radio sang to me.

'Perfect' I thought 'I can wear that outfit that I've been dying for you to see me in' I thought as I grabbed my baggy, off-the-shoulder, long sleeved black shirt, that had Jack Skellington's face on it; a pair of white short shorts and a pair of grey thigh high socks with the heal and toes cut off, for my black high heals to slide under.

"Avarie! Hurry up the bus is gonna be here in 20 minutes!" Demyx called, Demyx is my older brother, by like 9 minutes.

"Coming Turtle!" Turtle is what I call him, because before he was Demyx he was Emyd, which is a fresh-water turtle, but then something happened and he changed his name to Demyx, even though i still love him.

"but in 10 minutes, I just have to do my hair!" I shouted, down the stairs, before plunking myself into my vanity chair. I quickly attempted to teased my hair to make it stick out a bit, which didn't work, so i threw on my black Russian hat, with white fluff on the inside and flap, on the left ear was Jack Skellington's face and bone daddy written around it, there was white stitches all over the back; I put my traditional bow in my hair, but this time it was different, instead of it just being black, its black with a demented pumpkin at the knot. What? Halloween's next week! My fave holiday! I quickly checked myself in the mirror and smiled. 'I hope this is good enough for you Axel' I looked over myself again and did a peace sign before running down the hall and down the stairs.

"Dude, you can't be late again! Remember last time? Professor DiZ had a cow!" Demyx said, munching on some toast with jam.

"That was on you, everyone loves the 'Emotional Shaman'" I giggled at my nickname given to me by the headmaster that Turtle was complaining about.

"Avarie Eclipse! What in hollow Bastion are you wearing! You look like a whore!" Our Father, Luxord said, he owned a casino here in Hollow Bastion.

"Daddy! How can you say that, only my bra strap is showing, plus i have shorts on under here, its just a really long shirt!" I said, showing him my shorts and giving him my best 'daddy's girl' pout.

"Fine, your lunches are on the table, plus there is 10 bucks for each of you to grab something if you dont like whatever mom made" Dad winked at us, as i giggled and grabbed my lunch to put it in my Nightmare before Christmas purse- yes! I have an obsession!

"Ava! Hurry the bus is here!" Demyx called, i quickly tugged on my heals and buttoned the button that goes under it to make it over lap the heal, and i ran out of the house towards the bus.

"Sorry sir, i almost forgot my lunch" I lied to our bus driver.

"Its okay miss, just hurry ad find a seat" he said as he closed the door.

"Damn girl! Your looking good," My bestest friend ever Namine said, "you gotta stop using your emotional powers on people, its making everyone jealous" she giggled.

"well my heals wouldn't go on" I giggled, as i pulled out my IPod and gave her a head phone.

"trying to impress Axel i see" She winked at me and placed the headphone in her ear.

"Maybe" I giggled again and looked behind me to see Demyx and Axel talking like they always do. I looked back to my purple IPod and clicked play. I heard the familiar tune and chourse of "la la la" in my ears, it was my favourite song, Melt by Hatsune Miku. I started to silently sing along to the lyrics.

"_Melting, I'm melting when i think of you,_

_But its impossible for me to say that i love you,_"

I felt the bus stop moving, and heard the rustle of people standing while gathering there bags. I turned to my right to grab my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"_today is the day you'll see me in a new way"_ i sung as i walked off the bus and towards our school; Oblivion Castle Academy, with is inside of Oblivion castle, pretty original eh?

Now our school isn't a normal high-school. No its a private school for people like me, who contain an element; this school teaches us how to control and use it. Also we can summon a weapon- except for me, i heal people; along with normal high-school subjects.

I quickly run to my locker and grab my gym uniform, Professor Zigbar doesn't like it when were late, plus making me one of the 4 girls that attend here, hes really hard on our health. I quickly did my locker combination '16 / 27 / 19 ' i thought as i scrolled my lock, i pulled the lock and grabbed my uniform. I then started to run towards the gymnasium and ran towards the change room. The one thing that really sucks about being one of 4 girls, is that they don't have a girls change room. So we have to change in the guys one, that's why we come earlier then them to change without the looking.

I quickly stripped from my jean short shorts to put on my spankies. I then took off my shirt and looked for my tee, which was MIA; Missing in Action.

"Shitt, Namine, Namine you there?" I called towards my best-friend.

"Yeah what'cha need Ava?" She asked, coming into the change room already dressed.

"Do you have an extra shirt? Mines MIA" I pleaded,

"No i don't sorry" she said, then jumped when we heard the gym doors opening. I quickly threw on my sports bra to hide my cleavage. I brought my knee to my chest in attempt to hind my lack of clothing and tied my shoelaces really slowly.

"Hey Namine, hey Ava! Your kinda in your underwear" Demyx laughed at my lack of clothing, when him, Axel and Roxas walked in.

"Shush, my shirts MIA" I said, bringing both legs into my chest and burring my head in my knees.

"You can borrow mine, if you like- i have an extra" Axel said, throwing me his gym shirt that smelled like his cologne.

"uhh, thanks, are you sure i can though?Were playing rugby, i might get it dirty?"I asked, he just nodded. I smiled as i threw it on and used my hair tie to tie a knot in the back so the shirt doesn't make me look fat. Namine and i left the change room towards the gym. Yep were playing Rugby, against Destiny Islands gym class.

"Okay ladies," Professor Zigbar called the class, which me and Namine laughed at because we are girls. " Run a lap then start some stretches" he yelled, then blew his whistle signalling us to go. Namine and I kept a steady pace while running.

"Hes lighting up on us, eh twerp?" Demyx said, catching up to us, he was always the athletic one.

"Yeah, normally were doing like 6 laps" I giggled as we finished our lap and started stretching. When i was attempting to touch my toes, I felt something touch my bum. I shot up and kicked them in the chest. I scowled when i noticed it was Riku, a cocky bastard from DI.

"Lay off Riku," Roxas' cousin Sora said, coming up beside him.

"why? Isn't that what cheer-leaders are for?" He smirked, as he got up from the ground

"I'm not a cheer-leader, I'm in this gym class" i said, as a turned around and started walking towards our team.

"Okay guys, and girls" Roxas started, he was our rugby captain, "we have to kick DI's ass like last time! We should let the girls touch and the guys do the dodging.

"Why? I find that sexist, me and Ava should be able to play the way we want to!" Namine argues, she loved arguments like this, "me and Ava can run pretty far and fast so why make us touch when you guys would do a better job at it" she finished, Roxas just sighed and let her have her way.

"Okay Ladies, myself and the other coach decided to make it tackle" Zigbar said. "Since tackles to tough for you girlies, you two can sit out"

"Hell no," I said, "I'm not going to be judged because I've got boobs and a vagina" i said while jogging to the middle of the field.

"Shouldn't you be on the side lines with Namine?" Axel asked.

"Nope, I'm not some wimp" I said, as we started, we received first. Oh joy. I stayed behind the guys, ready to receive a pass. Which didn't come. I sighed when we gained our 3rd score.

"Why do you have a girl on your team, when she doesn't do anything by look sexy?" Riku called towards us. This round was going to be our tie breaker. And don't think that i miraculously grabbed the rugby and ran towards the goal zone to score a touchdown or whatever you call it, then get swept into Axel's arms and kiss because we won the game. No that didn't happen, but man if it did... Anyways i forced my way into this round, the kick was off, i started sprinting towards the rugby, i caught it on its bounce and ran towards the goal, i dodged Sora, but i think he let me run past, i was almost there when i was tackled to the ground, i lost control of the rugby and it flew into Turtle's hands, who ran, i heard a whistle, i guess signalling the end of the game.

"Oww fuck, get off me!" I said, as i got up and clutched my head, i looked to see Riku staring down at me. I stood up and shook off my headache, then jogged towards our team, who was celebrating our win.

"Nice assist, Sis!" Turtle said, as he lifted me onto his shoulders. I shrieked and giggled at the team's happiness.

"Okay Ladies nice work, head to the showers!" Zigbar said, patting me on the back. I then looked to see Namine giving me the thumbs up as i walked towards her.

"That was totally kick ass, you did great! Plus i saw Axel staring at you while you ran" She giggled. I smiled, it was the only thing i could do, what? I was tired, i just ran like 200 yards.

We got in the locker room, i grabbed my necessities and hit the showers.

"Ahh so much better," I said, coming into the change room in my bra and panties, while towel drying my hair. I walked to the area were my clothing was, i turned around to face Namine and talk to her, when i saw the guys staring. Not only our class, but DI's class too. "What have you not seen a girl before?" then i remember: me in only my underwear. I blushed and hide behind my towel.

"Why cover up?" I heard Riku said, i heard a hand hit something and a "wtf man" so I'm guessing someone hit him. I got Namine to hold up my towel for me, and quickly changed into my outfit. I started pulling up my socks when i heard the bell.

"shit," i sighed, as i quickly threw on my heals. And ran towards my locker, i chucked my crap into the locker and ran a good three steps to my control class. Demyx was talking to the teacher, and gave me thumbs up behind his back.

"Okay class, today were going to be learning about how to identify our elements, while testing their power" Professor Saix said, he then when down the school list. My name was called, ugh i hate having the name Avarie Eclipse. I walked to the front of the class. This was going to be easy, I've known my element for a good 2 months now. I decided to change every bodies mood, by making them seem scared. I did the sign language for 'fear' and clapped my hands together, i then shot my arms out to face the class, while keeping a blank face. Everyone started withering in fear. I then did a cutting motion, to stop my power. I turned to look at Saix and he nodded.

"So you contain the power of emotions?" i nodded and sat back at my seat. The rest of my day was boring, so I'm just gonna skip that.

Now it was time to go home, but i had badminton- don't judge, so after that i waited at the gummy ship stop, because our bus didn't have a late one, gay? I know. It started to rain, not like a little spit were your shoulders get a little wet, no it was pissing buckets,

"God damnit!" I said going threw my purse, looking for the umbrella that i packed a while ago, when i finally found it, i was already wet, and no you nasty perverts i meant my whole body was wet, FROM RAIN! Stop thinking like that! Anyways, i laughed at the irony of me getting soaked when i have a umbrella. When i was laughing i didn't notice footsteps coming up beside me. I looked to my right to see Axel standing there glaring at the crappy weather.

"Just my luck," he muttered, he then looked at me like a freak and noticed me holding my umbrella. "Hey Ava, wanna share that? You know with my element and everything, my hoodie wouldn't do much" he said, the awkwardness dripping off his question, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure" I smiled, as i handed him the umbrella, he popped the sucker open and we were safe from the tiny, wet enemy, he held it over both of us, but he kept swerving getting me even more wet, so i grabbed the handle also, so our hands were pretty much on top of each others. Now i bet your wondering how come i didn't blush or pass out from hyperventilating, to be honest i have no idea. We walked down the strip as laughed at random things, having a really good time too. We finally approached my house, we walked up to the door step and laughed on how the umbrella did a crappy job of keeping us dry.

"Hey Ava, Demyx told me some things and i was wondering, do you possibly like me?" Axel asked me, i stopped laughing and started to blush, almost as red as his hair.

"uhh, well, umm, there might be uh small chance, that, i, uhh, like you" I stuttered and looked at my feet.

"Cool, 'cause i like you too" Axel said, before lifting up my chin and capturing me in the most mind-blowing kiss ever, i felt my purse hit my feet as i wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body against his. Then a familiar tune was in my ear again, i forgot i had my IPod on,

"_i pray to god 'oh please make this moment last_

_for the two of us' yet i feel so happy i could cry"_

It was magical i tell you, our lips moving in sync, he tasted really good too, like coffee, again don't judge, this would have been the most wonderful moment of my life...if Turtle didn't ruin it.

"WOOO GO AXEL! FINALLY AVA YOU TOLD HIM YOURSELF!" Turtle yelled from the living room window, were my dad also saw me and Axel, locking lips, i swear there was steam coming out of his ears, i quickly pulled away from Axel and his incredibly soft lips.

I looked at him, smiled and thanked him for walking me home, before entering my house. I sighed once i closed the door, and leaned on it. Then i remembered, Axel still had my umbrella.


End file.
